fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Digimon/Negima X-over Chapter 2: Getting to know Class 2-A (Part 1)
After Negi's lessons and a few interviews from the class, everyone left the room. Everyone except Sean and the ghost girl Sayo Aisaka. "You know that I can see you, right Sayo?" asked Sean. She looked a little shocked that someone could finally see and talk to her. "Sayo," he started. "Yes professor?" "First off, please just call me Sean. Second off, don't you ever feel a little lonely when no one else notices you?" "Not everyon can see the dead Sean. So how can you see me?" she asked. "Because I have two gifts, DNA (Digimon Natural Ability), and something known as the Digimon Core. Watch, *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Wings*" Sean then sprouted 2 giant wings from his back in a mass of Data. Sayo looked wide-eyed at this and smiled. "So you're an angel?" "Not exactly. *Dismiss*" The wings then dissapeared in the same mass of Data. "I'm more of a Gaurdian for you and the class." Sean walked up to Sayo and placed a hand near her head. He concintrated and an aura of DNA covered Sayo's figure. "There, now everyone will be able to see you." He started walking near the door and turned around for a second, "You know, for a ghost you're pretty darn cute." He walked out the door, leaving a blushing Sayo in her seat. 'Ok, so which way is the Dean's office again?' Sean thought to himself while wandering the halways. When he turned the corner, *CRASH* He bumped into someone and fell on the floor. "Sorry about that, I should look where I'm going." Sean then found a few books on the floor and looked up to see the person he bumped into was, Nodoka Miyazaki. "Oh, Nodoka. Here." She looked past her purple hair and took the books from her new asst. teacher. "Thank you professor." Sean sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, making Nodoka jump a bit. "Nodoka, I'm just an asst. prof. No need to be formal, just call me Sean. I mean, can't we just be friends as well as student and teacher?" Nodoka was still a little jumpy because a boy just touched her, (Don't get the wrong idea) "O-of course Sean. I have to go deliver these books to the Dean now." "Oh great, I was lost looking for his office, could you posdibly show me the way Nodoka?" She got up and turned down the hallway while saying, "Of course, follow me." While they were walking, Sean was thinking to himself, 'Same old shy Nodoka, I'm glad I got to meet her.' After 10 minutes of walking, Nodoka and Sean got to the Dean's office only to hear a crash outside. "What is it now?!" Sean asked. The Dean was looking out his window and turned around to face Sean and Nodoka. "It seems you have a giant red bug of a guest outside looking for you Sean." He opened up the windows. (Play Marcus's Fighting Song from Data Squad) Sean took this as a sign to go investigate. *BurningGreymon Wings* Orange angel-like wings sprouted from his back in a mass of Data as he flew out the window. Nodoka only watched as her new teacher/friend flew off like a bird. Sean flew to the front of the Academy to see a Kuwagamon attacking Negi, Asuna, and 3 students he recognized as Konoka Konoe, Zazie Rainyday, and Ayaka Yukihiro. Sean flew down behind them and shouted *Dismiss* "Yo bug-breath, leave them alone!" The others looked to see Sean with an angry look on his face. "Ah, so you are the Digimon presence that drew me to this place, you must be some sort of Digi-Human Hybrid?" asked the Kuwagamon. "Everyone get back, I don't want to see you get hurt because of me." ordered Sean. They did as he asked while he got in a fighting stance. *Greymon's Fire* A burning energy surrounded Sean as he kept his footing, "NOVA BLAST!" He shot a giant fireball that hit Kuwagamon square in the head. *Dismiss* Kuwagamon re-gained his focus and did something unexpected, he Digivolved. "Kuwagamon digivolve to...... Okuwamon!" The now Ultimate level Digimon stood before him and attacked, "X-Scissor Claw!" Sean nearley dodged while getting a cut on his left arm. "Hey you, leave our asst. professor alone!" came a familiar voice to Sean, Negi, and their students. The Voice came down with another familiar someone, followed by a kick and giant Shuriken to Okuwamon's head. The two people turned out to be Fei Ku and Kaede Nagase! They landed right next to Sean, "Wow, that thing has a hard head." Fei Ku said. "I know what you mean, my shuriken bounced right off of it." came Kaede. Sean used his good arm to move them aside. "Professor, you're hurt. Leave this to us!" Fei Ku told him. "No, I can't let you both get hurt trying to protect me. As long as I can still breathe I'll keep fighting to protect everyone!" Kaede and Fei Ku stood still as Sean gathered up his strength and charged at Okuwamon. *MachGaogamon's Metal Glove* Sean's right hand became encased in a metal glove as strong as Titanium. He jumped and reared his arm back to punch Okuwamon in his face, "WINNING KNUCKLE!!!" The glove came in contact with Okuwamon and Sean's attack became 5x stronger because of his determination and fighting spirit. As Okuwamon became a Digi-Egg, Sean said with his last concious breath... *D-dismiss* The glove disapeared and Sean passed out. (End Song) Category:Fan Fiction